<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En stormig utflykt by robin_orpheus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932735">En stormig utflykt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_orpheus/pseuds/robin_orpheus'>robin_orpheus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A- parenting, Bonding, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing, I don't like Ted Wheeler but he's misunderstood, Jag suger att skriva på svenska, Mike Wheeler being an angsty teenager, Mike misses El and Will, Post-Stranger Things 3, Road Trips, Skrev det här på svenska för jag kände för det, Svenska | Swedish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_orpheus/pseuds/robin_orpheus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike och Ted åker på en stormig fisketur till sjön Monroe för att förbättra deras far-son relation, hur ska det gå?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Wheeler &amp; Ted Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En stormig utflykt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild varning: jag är absolut skit på att skriva på svenska (hur gör man ens det???) kanske för att jag sällan gör det pga jag föredrar att skriva på engelska även fast svenska är mitt modersmål. Men jag antar för att bli bättre måste man öva. Jag tror ingen kommer läsa det här och sorry till dom som inte kan svenska. Om du löser det här, hoppas det inte är alltför dåligt :') Ha en bra dag!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tre hela timmar hade det daggregnat. En lätt skur som verkade vara för evigt. Träden svajade till längst strandlinjen, höga trädkronor efterföljde vindens direktiv.</p><p>Magen kurrade efter de där PB&amp;J smörgåsarna som låg kvar i väskan i bilen. Lite coca-cola skulle sätta sig som i:et på pricken efter en god bit bröd. Små vattendroppar blötte ned hans hår vilket lockade honom ur tankarna. </p><p>Fokuset förflyttades till molnen. Molnen som gled förbi i skyn. Varje moln hade sin unika form. Vissa var avlånga, vissa små och en del enormt stora. Och de ändrade hela tiden form. Ibland var det kul att försöka komma på vad molnet föreställde. En pirat? En elefant? Nej, kanske en drake? Men i denna stund kändes det för larvivt för Mike. Något bara barn gjorde. Håret blev lockigare och lockigare som alltid efter det blivit blött efter att flera regndroppar träffade hans huvud. Irritationen växte, från hungern till att bli genomvåt försämrades humöret. </p><p>Inom en kvart hade farten stigit tills det förvandlades till ett okontrollerbart ösregn.<br/>
Att komma ut på en fisketur idag var den dummaste iden någonsin. </p><p>Nu fanns det ju ingen återvändo tillsvidare. Pappa vägrade att ge sig, även om regnet gång på gång försökte övertala honom motsatsen. </p><p>Tre timmar i streck av att ha stått på en vinglande båt på sjön omgiven av den mulna och gråa himmel som visade alltmer tecken på ovädrets ankomst (vilket meteorologen på nyheterna hade varnat för "Ett av de värsta oväder Indiana någonsin skådat", vilket pappa självklart hade struntat i). </p><p>Pappa ville inte släppa ifrån sig sitt fokus. Åtminstone en fisk skulle han få upp. "Bara tio minuter till", sa pappa avlägset till sin son. </p><p>Pappas fyrkantiga, svarta glasögon hade små vattendroppar vilket pappa verkade besväras av.  Tur att Mike själv slapp ha dålig syn. Han hade undkommit att få dom generna. Men mamma trodde att Holly skulle behöva glasögon, då lillasystern såg lite sämre. Då och då strök pappa bort den imma som kylan gav med fingret.</p><p>Mike höll hårt om sitt egna fiskespö. Knogarna var röda. Tyvärr kom aldrig någon fisk, för varken han eller pappa när han tittade bort mot sin far. </p><p>Sjön Monroe i Indiana var inte den ideala platsen som hade kommit att tänkas på när pappa hade tagit upp att dom borde göra någon far-son aktivitet för att bonda. </p><p>Mikes ide på en far-son aktivitet var att spela arkadspel eller gå på bio. Synnerligen skiljdes deras betydelse med vad att knyta an innefattade. </p><p>Efter pappas nyliga affärsresa när han hade varit borta i en vecka, kort efter Byers flytt till Illinois. Pappa hade aldrig någonsin kommit med något initiativ att umgås. Under hela Mikes uppväxt hade pappa helt enkelt bara varit där. Som skuggmonstret, hjärnruskaren. Ett konstant vakande utan motivation till att delta. Ingen som var särskilt aktiv. En lat, ointresserad förälder. </p><p>Hur många konversationer hade dom haft under de senaste åren? Typ fem eller sex, vanligtvis under middagarna. Där det hände att Mike var mest uppkäftigt eller blev irriterad, vilket småningom ledde till ett bråk. </p><p>Mike hade märkt hur hans föräldrar tjafsade mer än dom brukade. Han hade fångat upp något som mamma hade sagt kort innan affärsresan i Ohio när han hade stått klistrad vid telefonen nära köket i hopp om att El skulle svara (vilket hon inte gjorde), hur pappa knappt spenderade någon kvalitetstid med sina barn eller fru (och för att inte tala om hur oromantisk han oftast var). </p><p>I den stunden hade Nancy vandrat in, hon hade sett trött med lite utsmetat smink från tårar. Kanske saknade hon Jonathan lika mycket som Mike saknade El. </p><p>Nancy hade lagt sin väska på köksbänken med en duns, deras blickar hade mött varandra och på något sätt hade de gjort en outtalad överenskommelse. En outtalad förståelse. Att alltid vara där för varandra. På senaste år hade dom kommit närmare varandra (både på gott och ont, Nancy kunde fortfarande vara jobbigt ibland).</p><p>Efter deras bråk och efter affärsresan hade pappa kommit in i hans rum och berättat att dom skulle åka ned till sjön Monroe för att fiska. </p><p>Mike hade velat protestera. Han hatade att fiska! Vem gillar sånt? Kunde dom inte stanna i Hawkins och göra något lite mindre tråkigt? Mike hade nickat och gått med på det (till pappas överraskning). </p><p>Nancy och Mikes tystlåtna överenskommelse var något sånt var omöjligt mellan pappa och Mike. </p><p>Från pappas perspektiv verkade Mike vara en stereotypisk hormonell tonåring, vilket ja, han kanske var, men ärligt talat hade han (och gruppen) genomlidit händelser en vanlig person inte ens kunde föreställa sig. Monster, regeringens klassifierade projekt, ryssar. Hade han inte rätt till att vara full av humörsvängningar?</p><p>Mike himlade med ögonen när pappa muttrade och gav upp till slut. Tack och lov. </p><p>
  <i>Snart är jag tillbaka till den vanliga världen där pappor inte bryr sig om att umgås med sina söner. Kanske Dustin, Lucas och Will- nej, såklart inte Will, kanske dom skulle ha lust att komma över för att titta på Star Wars för den åttonde gången? Det var så sjukt länge sen vi träffades alla och hängde. Såklart kommer Max vara med. Om bara jag kunde byta ut Max mot Will. Då skulle allt vara vanligt igen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Mike var så djupt i sina egna tankar att han först inte märkte hur det dunsade till. En duns efter det andra. Som om någon eller något krockade mot båtens undersida. </p><p>Fiskespöet gled ur händerna på honom. En blixt hade träffat ett träd längre bort vid horisonten. Vädret blev betydligt kallare. Skiftning i temperatur märktes betydligt. Från höstväder till vinterväder (utan snön) Och Mike var inte den enda som hade märkt det. </p><p>Regn, försökte Mike intala sig själv, var inte helt ovanligt på hösten. Det var ju det mest höstiga man kunde tänka sig. Men att det skulle bli så kallt? Skurar kom alltid på hösten. Och kanske en storm då och då. Det här var inte övernaturligt. Inte övernaturligt alls. Eller var det? </p><p>Mike ångrade sig att han bara tagit på sig en t-shirt och jeans. Hans mamma (pappa därmed) hade sagt till honom att ta på sig en jacka, vilket inte direkt gav honom lust att följa deras order. Som en tyst protest hade han gjort motsatsen. </p><p>Åskmuller efter åskmuller härjade. Åskådare som var ute på picknick innan vädret trängde sig på, rusade hack i häl efter varandra bortifrån ovädret till säkerhet med sina korgar och oätna mackor. </p><p>Sjöns reflektion visade något som kröp sig närmare Mike bakifrån. Var det ett monster? En ny, läskig gestalt? Konturen verkade mänsklig. Ett huvud, två armar och två ben. Luften som hade fyllts i Mikes lungor släpptes ut i lättnad. Först hade det sett ut som en demogorgon. Men sedan insåg Mike att det var hans pappa. </p><p>"Tja, son, det ser ut som att vädret inte kommer att klarna." Pappa lade en hand på sin sons axel. Mike stirrade med avsmalnade ögon.</p><p>Dom ankrade båten och tog skydd under en enorm ek, området som ekens grenar och löv vakade över bestod mestadels av torrt, grönt gräs.</p><p>Pappa torkade sina glasögon med sin vita skjorta och satte på sig dom igen. Mike satte på sig sin ryggsäck. Tillsammans vandrade dom tillbaka till bilen som stod parkerad en kvart ifrån sjön. Han suckade. Det här skulle bli en lång promenad. Mängden träd minskade mer och mer tills dom var ute ur skogen. Vägen som mötte dom var en avlägsen en där det sällan kördes några bilar. Pappas sprillans nya, ljusblåa bil stod parkerade i närheten. </p><p>Flykten från sjön medtog regnets slut. Pappa suckade och muttrade en kommentar om hur det hade slutat precis när dom kom fram till motorvägen. Bilen rullade framåt, radion spelade en igenkännbar låt Milke hade hört tusen gången. The Clash's "Should I Stay or Should I Go" började spela, Will's favoritlåt. Mikes favoritdel med låten var introt. 

</p><p>På halva vägen hemåt hade han redan ätit upp alla smörgåsar mamma hade packat med vilket pappa inte verkade bry sig om, för upptagen av att köra sakta och säkert.</p><p>"Ville du inte ha en?" frågade Mike undrande.</p><p>Pappa skakade bara på huvudet. "Nej, jag gillar inte sådana smörgåsar."</p><p>"Hur kan du inte gilla PB&amp;J smörgåsar? Är du galen?" Mike kunde inte tro det. Han pappa gillade inte dom? Alla gillade ju dom! </p><p>Pappa ryckte nonchalant på axlarna. "Om du är fortfarande hungrig, vad sägs om korv?"</p><p>Dom stannade till i den närliggande staden Fort Wayne och köpte korv med bröd från ett korvstånd. Pappa tog senap på (äckligt) medan han själv valde ketchup. Mike åt långsamt upp sin korv medan pappa glufsade i sig sin. Korven smakade bra. De tog varsin coca-cola från den lilla kylboxen. När Mike öppnade burken fräste det. Han klunkade i sig sig. Kolsyran bubblade till i magen. </p><p>Tillbaka till bilen återvände dom, och tillbaka till tråkiga Hawkins. Mike tittade ut genom bilfönstret, himlen var fortfarande grå. Var himlen grå hos El? Påminde den Will om hjärnruskaren? Han påminde sig själv om att ta sig upp till Weathertop för att kontakta dom senare när dom var hemma.</p><p>"Allt bra, son?" frågade pappa utan att släppa blicken från vägen.</p><p>Mike bara nickade. Han kände sig torr i munnen.</p><p>"Något som bekymrar dig?" frågan lät stel och ovan.</p><p>Varifrån kom det där? Mike rynkade på ögonbrynen, "Varför undrar du?" svarade han surt.</p><p>"Jag gör bara mitt jobb som förälder." Jaha, fantastiskt jobbat då, Mike himlade med ögonen.</p><p>"Sen när.." muttrade han tyst. </p><p>"Hur går det i skolan?" Pappa verkade verkligen försöka knyta an med sin tonårsson. Hur hårt hade mamma behövt vara på honom för att den förändringen skulle ske? Pappa var lik en elefant som försökte cykla, eller något liknande. Det hände bara inte för rena tanken var absurd.</p><p>"Helt ok", svarade han sarkastisk. Pappa noterade inte hans sons sarkasm. </p><p>"Gymnasiet är en stor grej. Särskilt första året."</p><p>"Nähä."</p><p>"Har du något du något som du gillar mest? Lärare? Ämnen?"</p><p>"Tja, AV-klubben kanske. Kanske D&amp;D-klubben också? Mellanstadiet hade inte det, en äldre kille som heter Eddie är president för D&amp;D-klubben. Han är ganska cool. Lucas gick med i basketlaget. Jag funderade också på det men jag är den minst atletiska personen någonsin så det kommer inte hända."</p><p>"Jag var faktiskt i AV-klubben i mina dagar."</p><p>Mikes käke svajade till lite grann och ögonen var chockartade stora. "Du? I AV-klubben? Hur kunde jag inte ha vetat det?"</p><p>"Det ligger i det förflutna. Teknologin verkade ha kommit före mig och jag har aldrig hunnit med sedan dess. Affärer är väl det jag sköter bäst", fortsatte pappa, han trummade med fingrarna på ratten rytmiskt. </p><p>"Och du skulle säkert kunna gå med i basketlagen om du verkligen ville", lade pappa till och nickade stelt.</p><p>En grön bil körde förbi. Den körde över hastighetsgränsen. Pappa såg besviken ut och skakade på huvudet. "När du skaffar körkort, lova att aldrig köra över hastighetsgränsen."</p><p>Mike himlade med ögonen för hundrade gången. "Jag vet."</p><p>Far och son fortsatte sin resa hemåt till Hawkins,  Indiana. Den familjära skylten med orden "Hawkins" kom inom deras synfält vilket dom sedan körde förbi med blicken hemåt. Fortfarande som främmande för varandra, men med lite mer gemensam förståelse. Kanske skulle flera far-son aktiviteter och utflykter komma att ske i framtiden. Eller kanske inte. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>